GDW-P01X Duel-Hyperion
The GDW-P01X Duel-Hyperion is a 1st Generation Gundam unit built by the Durandal during the Second Bloody Valentine war. It is Durandal's first ever combat-ready Mobile Suit unit and is piloted by Durandal Cyber-Pilot Axl until it was critically damaged near the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. All of the Durandal's future machines were partially developed from data collected from the Duel-Hyperion during its short term of service. Appearance Having been built using parts from the GAT-X102 Duel and CAT1-X1 Hyperion Gundam Unit-1, the unit's appearance is a cross between the two previous-generation Gundams. The unit specifically has the head, torso, and legs of the Duel and the arms and backpack of the Hyperion. Due to the cross of parts, the feat could only be accomplished by the MS Wanzer Constructor System used by the Durandal. Despite this, the unit was surprisingly easy to repair. Weaponry *WNZR-01 Assault Beam Rifle: : Using the data already possesed regarding the Duel, Durandal was able to construct the WNZR-01, which would serve as the Duel-Hyperion's primary means of long-range combat. The rifle itself is two weapons. *53-mm High-Energy Beam Rifle: :: The main weapon feature of the WNZR-01. The weapon is capable of generating and dispelling a high-energy beam shot that is proven to have a good power rating. The shots fired from this rifle are shown to be capable of taking out a ZAKU Warrior and any Mass-Production MS model that came before the afforementioned Mobile Suit with a single shot. *135-mm Gernade Launcher: :: The sub-weapon aboard the WNZR-01. This weapon is capable of firing a variety of Rocket-Propelled Gernade-type araments. While a high-yield blast gernade is used when against Mass-Production MS units, a high-power EMP gernade is typically used agianst units protected by Phase-Shift armor, which EMP blasts have shown to have a startling effect on. *Proto-WNZR-04 Beam Sabers: : For close-range combat purposes, the Duel-Hyperion is equipped with two "Proto-WNZR-04" beam sabers. Through the use of experimental beam saber upgrade tech, the blade of these beam sabers is shown to be 25% longer and stronger than the average beam saber, allowing for surprisingly high close-range combat capabilities. *"Forfanterie" Beam Cannon: : Due to possessing the Hyperion's backpack, the "Forfanterie" Beam Cannon featured on the Hyperion is carried over to the Duel-Hyperion. It serves as the Duel-Hyperion's most powerful weapon to date. *"Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS: : To reduce complexity, the Duel-Hyperion uses the same "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS originally used on the Duel. Extra ammo was added to this unit to allow the weapon to be used more often. Equipment *Trans-Phase Armor: : Having witnessed the energy efficiency of the TP-Armor featured on the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden, Durandal sought to modify the Duel-Hyperion's armor, swapping out the Duel's PS-Armor and the Hyperion's Laminated Armor for TP-Armor. This version of TP-Armor was modified for increased protection without sacrificing reaction rate and coverage area, allowing it the same level of protection as the VPS-Armor on the Impulse at base level. *"Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield: : Due to possession of the Hyperion's arms and backpack, the Duel-Hyperion also has access to the "Armure Lumiere" Lightwave Barrier system. The number of projectors and their locations is unchanged from the original Hyperion, with one projector on each arm and five emitters on the backpack. The projectors on the arms are capable of projecting a triangular shield while the backpack emitters are able to form a globe shield similar to the "Umbrella of Artemis". The two forward-facing emitters can also project a "Lightwave Spearhead" that can breach any armor, even another Lightwave Barrier, without damage for use in charging attacks. The system requires vast amounts of power, however and drains the Duel-Hyperion's battery and Power-Extenders in exactly 10 minutes. While this run-time is twice that the system had on the original Hyperion, it is still not that long a run-time and therefore sparingly used. MS-base units These are the units the Duel-Hyperion is based on. Duel Gundam.jpg|the GAT-X102 Duel, the head, torso, and legs of this MS are used with the Duel-Hyperion|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X102_Duel_Gundam Hyperion Gundam unit 1.jpg|The CAT1-X1 Hyperion Unit-1, the arms and backpack of this MS are used with the Duel-Hyperion|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/CAT1-X1/3_Hyperion_Gundam_Unit_1 Trivia/Little-Known Facts *The Duel-Hyperion is the prototype combat MS made by the Durandal *Despite the Duel using PS-Armor and the Hyperion using Laminated Armor, the Duel-Hyperion was armored with enhanced TP-Armor, allowing for increased run-time. *To reduce strain on the main battery, power-extenders were added to further increase the Duel-Hyperion's run-time. *The WNZR-01 was developed using data on the beam rifle/gernade launcher used by the Duel. Category:Mobile Suits